Scrooge McDuck (1987)
Quacker McBillions is a Scottish duck and the richest person in the world. He is also well known as the most efficient person in the world, who goes to extreme lengths to save even more insignificant amount of money. He is voiced by English actor Alan Young. History Early life Scrooge was born in 1867 to Fergus McDuck and Downy O'Drake-McDuck. He has four siblings who include two sisters named Matilda and Hortense McDuck and two half brothers named Gideon McDuck and Rumpus McFowl. For his tenth birthday, his father made him a shoe shining kit so he could learn more about business and to make some money. To show him his first lesson, he gave a man named "Burt the Ditch Digger" an american dime to give to Scrooge after he would shine his shoes, so it would show scrooge that people will cheat him. After scrooge shined Burt's shoes and received the dime, he realized it was american, and learned the lesson his father wanted him to learn. That was his Number One Dime. Arrival at America After shoe shining for three years, he took a job on a cattle boat headed towards New Orleans. He then went up to Louisville, where he met his Uncle, Angus McDuck. While helping recover a sunken ship with his Uncle, Scrooge had his first encounter with the Beagle Boys. He later bought Angus's boat, but made no money because railroads were taking business away from steam ships. Personality Scrooge is a head strong, penny pitching old duck who will do whatever it takes to accomplish something he has set his mind to! His ambition and determination to make something of himself led to him becoming the richest duck in the world! Scrooge is very greed (hence his name) and does everything he can to save or earn a penny! He is a true business man and a tough negotiator, not willing to settle for less. But even so, his greed does not get in the way of his moral of doing things square. This Scottish duck has a tendency to be very prideful, which often leads him into various bets with his rival, Flintheart Glomgold. Using the intelligence and extensive knowledge he gained from multiple challenges and adventures in his youth, Scrooge is able to come out on top of things every time. Scrooge doesn't trust anyone but himself and a very select few people such as his nephews. He is not one to openly show affection for anyone with very few exceptions. Scrooge loves his money not for its dollar value like he lets on to everyone, but for the memories that go along for each individual one. To him, every cent has a different tale to tell of how he earned it. Other characters associated with Scrooge Here is a list of other haracters that are associated with Scrooge: Relatives * Donald Duck - Scrooge's Nephew who is a hot tempered wise quacking duck that complains about everything but despite that Scrooge lets him work for him because he can't trust anyone else. * Huey Dewey and Louie - Scrooge's Grandnephews and Donald's Nephews who are wise beyond their years thanks to their Junior Woodchucks Guidebook and Junior Woodchucks expertise. They often go along with their uncles on adventures. Friends * Gyro Gearloose - An inventor who happens to be friends of Scrooge McDuck and his nephews. He invents all sorts of inventions for them but they don't always work the way he wants them to. * Daisy Duck - Donald's girlfriend. She sometimes goes along with Donald, Scrooge, and the nephews. She's a member of the woman's club, writes diaries and sometimes dates Donald's cousin Gladstone. * Miss Emily Quackfaster - Scrooge's secretary. Not much is known about her. * Grandma Duck - Donald's grandmother on his father's side of the family. She runs a farm outside Duckburg. * Gladstone Gander- Donald's cousin who is also a competitor for Daisy's affections. Gladstone is extremely lucky. * Glittering Goldie O'Gilt - Scrooge's old girlfriend from the Yukon. Enemies * The Beagle Boys - A gang of Crooks who try to rob Scrooge. * Magica De Spell- An evil witch who tries to steal Scrooge's Number One Dime. * Flintheart Glomgold - The world's second richest duck and Scrooge's primary rival. *John Rockerduck - The world's third richest duck mainly used by Italian artists. *Merlock - The most evil magician that planned to rule the world using the genie's magic. Appearances outside of Ducktales Scrooge first appeared in Donald Duck Four Color #178 in Christmas on Bear Mountain. He eventually gained a toe hold in the Disney Duck Universe when he made his second appearance in Donald Duck Four Color #189 in The Old Castle's Secret. Scrooge continued to appear as Donald's supporting character up until 1952 when he got his own comic book. The first story where his name was used in the title was Only A Poor Man which was printed in Uncle Scrooge Four Color #386. During this time Scrooge was a popular Disney Character as far as comic books go. He was created by Carl Barks and used by him and other different artists such as Don Rosa, William Van Horn, Romano Scarpa, Marco Rota, Daniel Branca, Daan Jippes, Fred Milton, and many other different artists. The best source for Scrooge's life story is The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck by Don Rosa. It covers every detail from when Scrooge earned his first dime to when he first met his nephews. Career in animation Despite being popular in the comic books Scrooge made very few appearances in animation. Here is a list of the few animated cartoons he appeared in: * Mickey Mouse Club (1955) (cameo appearance) * Scrooge McDuck and Money (1967) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) * Sport Goofy in Soccer Mania (1987) * Duck Tales (1987-1991) * Duck Tales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) * Mickey Mouse Works (1999) (two episodes) * Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas (1999) * House of Mouse (2001-2003) (one pisode not counting old segments) * Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas (2004) List of comic books he has appeared in * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories * Donald Duck * Uncle Scrooge * The Beagle Boys * The Phantom Blot (2 issues) * Moby Duck * Huey, Dewey and Louie's Junior Woodchucks * The Beagle Boys Vs Uncle Scrooge * Uncle Scrooge Adventures * Donald Duck Adventures * Mickey and Donald * Duck Tales * Junior Woodchucks Limited Series * Walt Disney Giant * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories'' Penny Pincher'' * The Adventurous Uncle Scrooge McDuck * Uncle Scrooge and Donald Duck * Mickey Mouse and Friends * ''Mickey Mouse Adventures (Gemstone Series Only) '' * ''Darkwing Duck (Boom Series Only) '' Trivia * In the episode Bubba Trubba Bubba accidentally hoovers Scrooge's clothes leaving him completely '''naked. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Ducktales Characters Category:Ducktales characters